Duo
by fiddletune
Summary: Regina est une violoniste professionnelle de talent. En tant que mère cependant elle n'a pas autant de succès. Son fils adoptif adolescent Henri la déteste et désire secrètement rencontrer sa mère biologique Emma Swan, qui s'avère être une guitariste cool. Swan Queen, univers alternatif. Ceci est la traduction française de ma fanfic publiée en anglais "Duet".
1. Chapter 1

― Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan ?! brailla Regina en faisant irruption dans la chambre de son fils Henri qui jouait du violoncelle. Il leva l'archet de ses cordes.

― Apocalyptica, répondit l'adolescent dégingandé de quatorze ans avec un regard de défi.

― Ceci n'est pas de la musique, déclara froidement Regina, ce n'est rien d'autre que du bruit. Ca fait dix minutes que tu joues les trois mêmes accords. Arrête de perdre ton temps, je veux entendre des gammes maintenant.

― Mais maman, protesta Henri, j'aime bien jouer du hard-rock ! C'est nul le violoncelle. Pourquoi je ne peux pas faire de la guitare ?

Regina avait conscience qu'en prétendant détester le violoncelle, Henri avait trouvé un nouveau moyen de lui taper sur les nerfs. Il en jouait depuis qu'il avait six ans. Elle l'avait laissé choisir son instrument, tout en lui expliquant que c'était un engagement à long terme. Huit ans plus tard, il commençait vraiment à sonner pas mal du tout. Il n'avait aucun don particulier pour la musique cela dit. Mais avec davantage de temps et de pratique…

― Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répondit-elle fermement, on en a déjà discuté je ne sais pas combien de fois. La guitare n'est rien d'autre qu'un passe-temps !

Il y avait du mépris dans sa voix.

― Qu'est-ce que tu peux en attendre ? Gagner quelques centimes en jouant dans la rue ?

― Peut-être que je ne veux pas en vivre ! fit remarquer Henri.

― Eh bien, tu pourras en décider quand tu iras à la fac. D'ici là tu continues le violoncelle. Un Mills ne baisse pas les bras.

― C'est pas juste ! protesta Henri. Tous les mecs cools de l'école font de la guitare ou de la batterie, et moi je suis le ringard avec son violoncelle qui joue dans l'orchestre de l'école comme une fille !

― Il n'y a rien de mal à jouer du violoncelle pour un garçon, dit Regina sans s'apitoyer une seule seconde. La plupart des grands violoncellistes sont des hommes. Et puis tu n'es pas le seul garçon dans l'orchestre de l'école. Ces guitaristes amateurs sont pitoyables : ils ne seraient pas fichus de faire de la vraie musique si leur vie en dépendait. Toi au moins tu sais lire une partition.

― Ouais, comme si ça me rendait cool, marmonna Henri, l'archet en berne au bout de sa main droite.

― Eh bien ça devrait ! Jouer les suites de Bach à quatorze ans, c'est bien plus cool que de grattouiller une guitare pour impressionner des petites bécasses qui ne savent pas faire la différence entre un chat qui miaule et un menuet, expliqua Regina non sans impatience. D'ailleurs joue-moi donc ce menuet en ré, et tout de suite !

Henri lui jeta un regard noir et Regina sentit qu'il avait envie de contester et de se rebeller, de se comporter de façon à établir son droit à la contredire et à faire ce qu'il voulait. Elle soutint son regard avec sévérité. Il hésita puis finit par obéir.

Elle écouta l'interprétation peu inspirée de son fils avec une exaspération croissante. Henri avait toujours été un enfant difficile, mais les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer depuis qu'il était entré dans l'adolescence. Il semblait à présent déterminé à gâcher la dernière chose qu'ils avaient encore en commun, la musique classique.

Qu'avait-elle donc fait de travers ? Elle l'avait élevé comme son propre fils, avait pris soin de lui et lui avait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pu. Il était en bonne santé, bien nourri, bien habillé. Il avait une console PS4 et allait dans une bonne école. Il avait sa chambre, son vélo et son violoncelle à lui.

Et pourtant, Henri était convaincu que Regina ne l'aimait pas, et ne cessait de la défier de toutes les manières possibles. Il avait passé des années en thérapie sans succès : il continuait de la détester. Parfois l'idée effleurait Regina que peut-être elle aussi le détestait, ne fût-ce que brièvement, et elle avait envie de gifler son visage maussade, ou de l'expédier en pension jusqu'à ce qu'il ait l'âge d'aller à l'université. Etre une mère célibataire était une tâche solitaire, d'autant plus quand votre unique enfant aurait préféré que vous ne soyez pas sa mère.

Certes c'était là une affreuse pensée pour une mère, mais Regina se demandait parfois… Les choses auraient-elles été si difficiles si Henri n'avait pas été adopté ? S'il avait réellement été le fruit de ses entrailles ?

Henri sentait Regina l'évaluer froidement tandis qu'il jouait en pilote automatique, et il était convaincu qu'elle le méprisait. Il avait réalisé depuis longtemps qu'il ne réussirait jamais à la satisfaire aisément, et surtout pas en tant que musicien. Voilà ce que c'était d'avoir une mère violoniste professionnelle. Et aussi d'être le fils adoptif de la méchante reine, comme la surnommaient en douce ses collègues de l'orchestre symphonique. La seule chose qu'elle chérissait vraiment était son fichu violon.

Mais ce soir, le moment était mal choisi pour tenir tête à sa mère. Henri avait d'autres projets et voulait qu'elle le laisse tranquille. Il avait fini par trouver la cachette où Regina conservait tous les papiers relatifs à son adoption, et découvert le nom de sa _vraie_ mère. Quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle elle l'avait fait adopter, les mères sont censées aimer leurs enfants, non ? Elle devait forcément être une meilleure mère que Regina. Il avait hâte de la rencontrer.


	2. Chapter 2

― Laissez-moi entrer, dit Henri. Ma mère travaille ici !

Le videur croisa ses bras imposants et le toisa d'un air amusé.

― Ca m'étonnerait, dit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma vie. Rentre chez toi petit ! Reviens quand tu seras majeur.

― S'il vous plaît, insista Henri. Je vous jure que ma mère est là-dedans ! Elle s'appelle Emma Swan. Elle joue ce soir !

Le videur éclata d'un rire tonitruant.

― Elle est bonne, dit-il hilare. On ne me l'avait encore jamais faite. J'ai hâte de voir la tête d'Emma quand je lui raconterai ça.

― Mais c'est vrai ! protesta Henri. Emma Swan est ma mère. Laissez-moi entrer, il faut que je la voie !

― Ecoute mon gars, dit l'homme, toujours avec un large sourire, petit un elle est sur scène à cette heure-ci. Elle ne sortira pas d'ici pour remonter dans sa coccinelle avant deux heures du matin. Et petit deux, ça fait des années que je connais Emma. Elle n'a pas d'enfants. Pas vraiment le genre mère de famille – mais alors pas du tout !

― Euh, hésita Henri, en fait elle ne m'a pas encore rencontré. Mais si vous me laissez entrer…

― Bon mon garçon, c'était drôle mais tu n'es pas accompagné d'un adulte et il n'est pas question que je te laisse entrer. C'est pour ça que je suis là, tu piges ? Maintenant, est-ce que tu peux rentrer chez toi tout seul, ou bien je dois appeler la police pour leur dire qu'ils ont un gamin perdu à reconduire chez lui ?

Henri ouvrit la bouche pour discuter, mais se ravisa et fit demi-tour avec un soupir. Il s'était glissé dehors une fois Regina partie se coucher, et pouvait sans doute éviter de se faire ramener chez lui par la police. En rebroussant lentement chemin vers la station de métro, il s'arrêta soudain avant même de réaliser pourquoi, et quelque chose que le videur venait de dire prit tout son sens. Cette étrange voiture jaune toute en rondeurs, garée à quelques pâtés de maisons du club… C'était une coccinelle, comme celle des films de Disney ! Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Combien de coccinelles jaunes comme celle-ci pouvait-il y avoir ? Il s'agissait de la voiture de sa mère.

Il s'assit sur le trottoir à côté de la coccinelle et se mit à attendre.

― Eh petit, ça va ? Tu as besoin d'aide ?

Une main secoua l'épaule d'Henri et il se réveilla en sursaut. Il s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux. Il se releva maladroitement d'un bond, pas encore tout à fait habitué à la longueur de ses bras et jambes d'adolescent. La personne qui l'avait réveillé était une jeune femme d'une trentaine d'années aux longs cheveux blonds. Elle portait un jean moulant, des bottes d'équitation, un t-shirt ajusté et un blouson de cuir rouge. Il reconnut aussitôt le visage qu'il avait cherché sur Google.

― Ca va ? répéta-t-elle gentiment, l'air inquiet.

― Oui ça va, balbutia Henri. Pardon, je me suis juste endormi. Le gars du club ne voulait pas me laisser entrer, alors j'ai décidé de vous attendre…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil.

― Tu es un peu jeune pour sortir en boîte. Non pas que je déteste avoir de nouveaux fans, cela dit. Tu aimes la musique à ce point-là ?

― En fait oui, avoua Henri. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là, ajouta-t-il en rougissant. Vous… Vous êtes Emma Swan, n'est-ce pas ?

― Oui, répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu le savais puisque tu étais venu pour me voir. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

― Juste pour être sûr, dit Henri. Je… Je suis votre fils. Celui que vous avez abandonné à la naissance il y a quatorze ans ? Je m'appelle Henri.

Après s'être présenté, il tendit le bras sans réfléchir pour lui serrer la main, puis le laissa retomber, eut l'air de ne plus savoir quoi faire du tout et contempla ses pieds d'un air embarrassé.

Emma en resta sans voix. Elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne du bébé. Si ce garçon l'avait retrouvée, il devait dire la vérité. A la lumière des lampadaires, c'était un adolescent dégingandé, déjà presque aussi grand qu'elle, aux cheveux noirs brillants et aux yeux noirs, avec un nez devenu un peu trop grand pour son visage encore lisse et enfantin. Elle ne parvenait pas à voir en lui la moindre ressemblance avec elle-même ou avec son père. Merde, qu'est-ce qu'elle était censée faire ? Le prendre dans ses bras ?

― Oh, dit-elle enfin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas école demain ?

Le garçon la regarda, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

― Il fallait que je vous rencontre, dit-il d'une fois enrouée. Ma mère est horrible. Je veux dire celle qui m'a adoptée. Elle me déteste. Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps avec elle. S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !

― Ouh là, dit Emma, dépassée. Attends un peu – tu réalises que le fait de t'avoir abandonné veut dire que légalement, je n'ai plus le moindre droit sur toi, hein ?

Elle se sentit soudain au bord de la panique. Comment est-on censé réagir quand votre fils adolescent, qu'on n'a pas revu depuis le jour de sa naissance, se matérialise soudain devant vous en pleine nuit et vous supplie de l'aider ? Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ferait une mère. Après tout, elle-même n'en avait jamais eu.

Henri, visiblement déchiré entre ses sentiments et son désir de se comporter en adulte, faisait de son mieux pour prétendre que ce n'était pas bien grave, mais ne parvenait pas à cacher ce qu'il ressentait, et semblait assez bouleversé pour éclater en sanglots à tout moment si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose – n'importe quoi. Cela faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'Emma était mère, et déjà elle décevait son fils. Elle eut pitié de lui et prit une décision. En tant que parent elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il fallait faire, mais elle savait écouter.

― Allez viens petit, dit-elle. Il y a un bistrot par là. On va prendre quelque chose et discuter.


	3. Chapter 3

― Comment osez-vous, dit sèchement Regina, scandalisée, venir chez moi pour m'apprendre à élever _mon_ fils !

― Vous n'écoutez pas ! protesta Emma. Bon sang, si vous me laissiez parler rien qu'une minute ?! C'est lui qui est venu me trouver ! Il ne voulait pas revenir ici, il voulait rester avec moi ! Vous avez de sérieux problèmes tous les deux ! Je pensais que vous aimeriez le savoir.

― Eh bien, merci d'avoir ramené Henri à la maison, mademoiselle…

― Swan, dit Emma.

― … Mais tout ceci ne vous concerne en rien, conclut Regina. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, il est très tard et nous devons nous lever tôt demain.

Regina, tirée du lit en pleine nuit par la sonnette de la porte d'entrée, était en pyjama de soie, peignoir et pantoufles.

― Il est quatre heures du matin, fit remarquer Emma en se levant du canapé immaculé où elle s'était assise en face de Regina. Vous n'allez pas envoyer Henri à l'école avec seulement trois heures de sommeil ?

― L'école n'est pas facultative, déclara fermement Regina. Il doit assumer les conséquences de ses choix. Il ira se coucher de bonne heure ce soir, c'est tout.

― Vous savez, il fuguera encore, l'avertit Emma. Et je ne peux pas me contenter de faire comme si j'ignorais son existence à présent. Je suis bel et bien sa mère biologique après tout.

― En effet, ça explique bien des choses… répondit Regina en dévisageant Emma avec une répulsion manifeste.

― Dites donc ! répliqua vivement Emma. Henri est si malheureux qu'il s'est enfui de chez _vous_ ! Ce n'est pas ma faute à moi s'il vous déteste !

Regina se leva. L'expression de son visage était soigneusement contrôlée même si ses yeux d'un brun profond jetaient à Emma des regards meurtriers. _Seigneur_ , songea Emma totalement hors-sujet, _quelle femme superbe !_

― Laissez-nous tranquilles ! dit Regina. Henri a tout ce qu'il lui faut. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

Et pour mieux enfoncer le clou, furieuse, elle se rapprocha dangereusement d'Emma.

― En fait… marmonna Emma, distraite par la proximité de Regina.

Elle était assez proche pour la gifler. Ou l'embrasser. Ces yeux noirs étincelants, ces lèvres pleines. Ce parfum. Et ce décolleté… Tirée de son lit par surprise, à peine habillée et sans maquillage, il était incontestable que Regina était en effet une femme magnifique. _Et la mère de ton fils_ , se morigéna Emma en son for intérieur. Ce qui rendait ses pensées tout à fait inappropriées, en particulier au milieu d'une querelle sur l'éducation des enfants. Elle fit de son mieux pour se ressaisir.

― En fait _quoi_ ? aboya Regina.

― Euh, vous perdrez tout contrôle si vous n'autorisez pas Henri à faire certaines choses. Il a quatorze ans. Vous ne pouvez pas le garder éternellement à la maison. Et il a vraiment envie de me revoir. Je lui ai promis que je lui apprendrais à jouer de la guitare…

― Je vous demande pardon ?! dit Regina, aussi sincèrement horrifiée que si Emma avait proposé d'initier Henri à l'art du racolage.

― Ne vous en faites pas, ça va aller, expliqua Emma, se méprenant sur l'épouvante de Regina. Je suis guitariste professionnelle. J'ai un bon boulot en ce moment dans un des clubs du centre ville avec Ruby, une chanteuse de rock. Je fais partie de ses musiciens.

― Evidemment il fallait que vous soyez guitariste, soupira Regina, l'air dégoûté. Henri ne vous a pas dit ? Il joue déjà du violoncelle. On n'a pas besoin de vous et de votre guitare.

Elle jeta à Emma un regard noir.

― Hé, dit Emma, jouer de la guitare est un boulot respectable et que j'adore, je ne vous laisserai pas en dire du mal ! Navrée si ce n'est pas assez classe pour madame la grande violoniste, mais je n'ai aucune raison d'en avoir honte !

― Je ne laisserai pas mon fils devenir un… Musicien des rues, cracha Regina. Il pourrait devenir tellement plus !

― Vous voulez qu'il soit heureux ? demanda Emma.

― Bien sûr que oui. Mais je veux qu'il se montre à la hauteur de son potentiel, pas du vôtre !

― Vous voulez dire le vôtre ? Aucun doute que le mien n'est pas assez élevé pour vous.

― Eh bien, dit Regina d'un ton cassant, rougissant d'indignation et s'approchant assez d'Emma pour que celle-ci hume une nouvelle bouffée de son capiteux parfum. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai abandonné. Vous n'avez plus votre mot à dire dans sa vie. Maintenant veuillez vous en aller.

Emma ne put s'empêcher de remarquer – tout à fait hors de propos – que le vermillon qui illuminait la peau claire de Regina comme un lever de soleil la faisait paraître encore plus belle.

― Je l'ai abandonné parce que je pensais qu'il aurait plus de chances d'être heureux, répondit-elle avec douceur. J'espérais qu'il l'était.

Ces simples d'Emma semblèrent foudroyer Regina. Elle baissa les yeux et recula. Embarrassée, Emma se demanda ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle ressentait l'envie irrationnelle de réconforter Regina, même si son fils avait passé plus d'une heure à lui expliquer quelle mère horrible, froide et sans cœur elle était. Mais Emma savait que Regina n'accepterait aucune manifestation de soutien de sa part de toute façon.

― Ecoutez, dit-elle, on est toutes les deux fatiguées et bouleversées. On va en rester là, d'accord ?

Elle prit dans sa veste un des flyers de son club et gribouilla quelque chose au dos.

― Voici mon numéro de téléphone. Henri l'a aussi. Appelez-moi quand vous aurez décidé quoi faire.

Et elle prit congé.


	4. Chapter 4

― Waouh, c'est génial !

Henri, radieux, était enchanté de pouvoir enfin pénétrer dans le club, même à une heure où celui-ci était encore vide : il n'ouvrait en effet à la clientèle que plus tard dans la soirée.

Regina s'était apparemment rangée à l'avis d'Emma quant au fait de contrôler en partie ce qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher de se produire. Elle avait autorisé Henri à rendre visite à Emma au club après l'école et à jouer de la guitare s'il voulait, à condition de rentrer à l'heure pour le dîner et de continuer aussi le violoncelle pour l'instant. Et bien sûr, pas question de bâcler les devoirs pour l'école.

Après avoir fait faire le tour du club à Henri, Emma l'emmena en coulisse dans les loges. Ruby et le batteur n'arriveraient que peu avant l'heure de l'ouverture pour une rapide balance, Henri et Emma avaient donc les lieux pour eux tous seuls.

Henri mourait d'envie de jouer de la guitare, et Emma en avait apporté une deuxième pour lui. Elle lui expliqua les intervalles entre les cordes, qui étaient différents de ceux du violoncelle. Il s'efforça de jouer quelques gammes, tout sourire en dépit de ses fausses notes. Emma sourit en le regardant expérimenter et songea qu'il ne lui ressemblait vraiment pas du tout. Sa politesse exquise et son comportement irréprochable étaient du Regina tout craché. Il semblait aussi plutôt instruit et cultivé pour son âge.

Emma le laissa tâtonner encore un moment, puis joua quelques accords sur sa propre guitare.

― Cool ! s'exclama-t-il en s'illuminant encore plus.

Elle joua un blues basique et fredonna une mélodie sans paroles sur les accords de guitare, puis lui montra comment jouer les accords.

― Il faut te lâcher un peu, fiston ! La musique sert à faire naître des émotions chez les gens. Ce n'est pas en faisant des gammes toute la nuit que tu vas y arriver. Essaie juste d'exprimer ce que tu ressens !

Henri joua les accords, d'abord maladroitement, puis avec une confiance grandissante. Quelques instants plus tard, il y ajouta des paroles improvisées.

― Hé, pas mal ! le félicita Emma. Tu apprends vite ! Et contrairement à moi, tu chantes plutôt bien !

― Oui, répondit Henri, j'ai fait partie d'un chœur d'enfants jusqu'à ce que ma voix mue. On chantait surtout du classique, mais on a aussi appris quelques gospels, c'était cool.

― Il me semble, fit remarquer pensivement Emma, que tu as eu la chance de faire pas mal de choses intéressantes grâce à ta mère. Je n'aurais jamais pensé à inscrire mon fils dans un chœur !

― Eh bien, admit Henri, la musique est ce que ma mère aime le plus au monde – bien plus que quoi que ce soit d'autre. C'est une grande musicienne, tu sais. C'est la personne la plus importante de son orchestre juste après le chef – ça s'appelle le premier violon super soliste. Ca veut dire qu'elle est chef de pupitre des premiers violons et que c'est elle qui joue tous les solos. Mais elle est vraiment difficile et elle déteste la musique pop. En gros, elle pense que c'est juste bon pour les gens qui n'ont pas d'oreille. Elle a l'oreille absolue, tu sais.

― Et toi ? demanda Emma.

― Oh, moi non ! Je crois que c'est pour ça entre autres qu'elle n'est jamais contente de ma façon de jouer. C'est dur de jouer d'un instrument à cordes : il n'y a pas de frettes sur la touche d'un violon ou d'un violoncelle pour nous aider à jouer juste. Et pour ma mère, le moindre intervalle un tout petit peu faux, c'est comme une craie qui grince sur un tableau. Mais moi je ne suis pas capable d'entendre les choses comme elle ! Et puis j'aime la pop. Tu comprends, c'est… Aussi de la musique.

― Oui, tu as raison. La musique, c'est de la musique. Le tout c'est d'en faire de la bonne. Moi je ne suis jamais allée à l'école de musique, j'ai appris à jouer de la guitare toute seule – en fait c'est ton père qui m'a appris les bases…

― Mon père ! bondit Henri. Qui est-ce ? Tu es encore avec lui ? Je peux le voir ?

― Du calme fiston, dit Emma en souriant. Il s'appelle Neal. C'était mon petit ami quand j'avais dix-huit ans. Il était orphelin comme moi. Dommage qu'il ait toujours eu des idées foireuses pour se faire du fric… On s'est fait choper pour avoir volé des montres. J'ai plaidé coupable à sa place parce que je n'avais pas encore de casier, et il s'est fait la malle pendant que j'étais en prison. Je suis désolée fiston, ajouta-t-elle, je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui. C'est pour ça que j'ai dû te faire adopter. Je ne pouvais pas t'élever en prison, alors j'ai dû me séparer de toi. Je me suis dit que tu ne serais pas plus mal sans moi.

― Mon père savait que tu étais enceinte ? demanda Henri, indigné.

― Je n'ai jamais eu une chance de lui dire. Quand je m'en suis rendue compte, il avait déjà mis les voiles. Je n'ai plus jamais réussi à le joindre ensuite.

― Tu veux dire qu'il ne t'a jamais écrit, ni appelée, ni rien ? s'écria Henri, choqué.

― Désolée fiston, répéta gentiment Emma. Neal était à peine adulte à l'époque. Agir de façon responsable, ça n'était pas son truc. Crois-moi, tu n'étais pas plus mal sans lui non plus. Tu n'as pas un père adoptif ?

― Non, répondit Henri. Il n'y a que ma mère et moi depuis aussi longtemps que je me souvienne. Elle déteste avoir besoin de quelqu'un. Je crois qu'elle fait peur aux hommes.

Emma voyait ce qu'Henri voulait dire. Regina était quelqu'un d'assez intimidant et semblait très forte pour tenir les gens à distance – y compris son propre fils apparemment, qu'elle l'ait voulu on non. Pourtant, il émanait d'elle quelque chose d'incontestablement sexy et elle était très attirante, pensa Emma, de nouveau distraite par le souvenir inapproprié de Regina dans son pyjama de soie. Il n'était pas possible qu'une femme aussi séduisante soit tout le temps seule. Emma ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il fallait pour attirer son attention.


	5. Chapter 5

Quelques semaines plus tard, Emma parvint bel et bien à attirer l'attention de Regina, même si elle se serait bien passée de le faire de cette façon.

Henri lui rendait régulièrement visite au club l'après-midi plusieurs fois par semaine et faisait de la guitare avec elle. Tout semblait sous contrôle. Et puis Ruby était apparue. Peut-être Emma n'aurait-elle pas dû insister autant pour qu'Henri se lâche un peu. Ou peut-être aurait-il fait exactement la même chose de toute façon.

― Je suis vraiment désolée Regina, dit Emma qui se sentait horriblement coupable. Je vous jure que je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ou jamais je ne l'aurais laissé seul en coulisse ne serait-ce qu'une minute !

― Oh, répliqua Regina furieuse, c'est donc là votre excuse pour m'avoir ramené mon fils _ivre-mort_ ?! Je savais bien que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le laisser vous fréquenter.

― C'était un accident, plaida Emma. Les mineurs ne sont pas autorisés à boire au club, et Henri n'était pas censé trouver de l'alcool dans les loges ! Je n'avais pas réalisé que Ruby avait laissé cette flasque de whisky !

― Vous étiez responsable de lui, souligna Regina, il fallait le surveiller. Il est évident que vous êtes complètement incompétente en tant que parent. On ne peut pas vous faire confiance !

― Je me sens déjà hyper coupable, d'accord ? admit misérablement Emma. Mais Henri est un adolescent, il fait des expériences. On a tous fait pareil à son âge.

Regina la gratifia d'un regard de dégoût signifiant très clairement sans dire un mot qu'elle-même n'avait certainement rien fait de tel.

Emma se retint de préciser que d'après elle, Henri essayait en fait de trouver le courage de parler à Ruby après la répétition. Il semblait avoir développé un gros faible pour la chanteuse court vêtue et ses jambes interminables, qui lui faisait perdre sa langue à chaque fois qu'elle faisait ne serait-ce que regarder dans sa direction.

― De toute façon, conclut Emma, vu qu'il n'avait jamais bu une goutte d'alcool jusque là, il n'en a pas fallu beaucoup pour…

― Etes-vous en train de dire que c'est de _ma_ faute si mon fils est ivre-mort après avoir passé quelques heures dans _votre_ club ? Quand c'est mon orchestre qu'Henri écoute, il ne risque pas de se retrouver en coma éthylique !

Emma mourait d'envie de répondre _Je suis sûre que quand il écoute votre musique chichiteuse de bourgeois coincés il n'a pas besoin d'alcool pour s'endormir_ , mais ne voulant pas jeter d'huile sur le feu, elle se contenta de dire faiblement :

― Allez, il n'y avait pas tant de whisky que ça dans cette flasque. Il va le cuver en dormant et ensuite il sera en pleine forme.

― Je suppose que vous êtes bien placée pour le savoir, répliqua froidement Regina en contemplant Emma comme si elle était la dépravation incarnée. Enfin, dans l'intérêt d'Henri, je pense que vous avez clairement démontré que notre petite expérience était à présent terminée.

― Je suis désolée, bon sang ! s'écria Emma. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire d'autre pour vous le prouver ? Mais vous ne pouvez pas interdire à Henri de me voir. Ca va se retourner contre vous.

― Je prends le risque, dit Regina d'un ton définitif. Veuillez vous en aller à présent.

Emma était toujours debout dans l'entrée vêtue de son blouson, n'ayant jamais été invitée à entrer après avoir aidé un Henri complètement ivre à regagner l'appartement. Elle hésita à partir. La colère de Regina était justifiée, et Emma également furieuse contre elle-même d'avoir laissé une telle chose se produire. Mais la réaction de Regina avait quelque chose de si rigide et intraitable qu'elle lui donnait envie de riposter, même si tout était de sa faute au départ. Face à Regina, elle se sentait exactement comme Henri, rabaissée comme s'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle puisse un jour être à la hauteur. Emma comprenait pourquoi le jeune garçon, qui n'avait pas d'autre modèle parental, était si malheureux avec elle.

Emma fit de son mieux pour contenir sa colère et tenta une nouvelle approche.

― C'est dur d'élever un gosse, je le sais. Je ne me croyais pas capable de m'en sortir toute seule, c'est pour ça que je l'ai fait adopter. Alors pourquoi _vous_ , vous le faites toute seule ?

Regina lui jeta un regard noir.

― Pourquoi ? Vous pensez que j'ai besoin d'un _homme_ pour nous sauver, mon fils et moi ? dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

Emma esquissa un sourire ironique.

― Eh bien, une bonne vieille figure paternelle ne ferait sans doute pas de mal, mais ce n'est pas du tout ce que j'ai dit. Juste que ça aiderait peut-être de partager ça avec quelqu'un.

― Ce quelqu'un étant vous je suppose, déclara Regina en dévisageant de nouveau Emma avec le mépris le plus complet. Ma chère, vous venez juste de démontrer à quel point vous êtes à la hauteur.

― Allez quoi, insista Emma, tout ça est nouveau pour moi. Laissez-moi encore une chance !

Imitant son adversaire, elle dévisagea Regina. Leur dispute avait rendu ses yeux étincelants, rosi ses joues, et sa poitrine se soulevait, gonflée d'indignation vertueuse. Avec sa coiffure impeccable et ses vêtements taillés sur mesure, elle était d'une correction absolue de la tête aux pieds, et pourtant elle parvenait à avoir l'air extrêmement sexy. A chaque fois qu'Emma la regardait, ce contraste saisissant attirait son attention comme un aimant. Jusqu'à présent elle avait fait de son mieux pour ignorer son attirance, mais en ce moment précis, Regina se montrait d'une supériorité si exaspérante qu'Emma se moquait bien de savoir à quel point l'idée de laisser transparaître son désir était mauvaise, elle mourait juste d'envie de parvenir à déstabiliser cette fichue bonne femme, si peu que ce soit.

L'expression de Regina changea sous le regard insistant et ouvertement chargé de désir d'Emma. Dévoilant ses dents blanches entre ses lèvres rouges et pleines dans un sourire carnassier, elle haussa un sourcil et dit :

― Oh, c'est donc _cela_ que vous voulez ?

Lentement, elle s'avança vers Emma, ses yeux bruns foncés à présent délibérément fixés sur la bouche d'Emma, sur ses seins, sur son… Emma sentit son corps réagir fortement et sa bouche s'assécher. Puis Regina lui plaça d'autorité un bras autour de la taille, glissa l'autre main sur sa nuque, et l'embrassa.

Le baiser de Regina n'avait rien d'un tendre premier baiser : c'était une déclaration de guerre. Emma sentit son cerveau exploser et rendre les armes avant même d'avoir eu le temps de penser à riposter. Regina, poursuivant son attaque, attira résolument Emma contre elle. Emma ressentit un plaisir électrique lorsque son corps se plaqua contre celui de Regina. Ses genoux faiblirent. Autant pour ce qui était de déstabiliser cette fichue bonne femme, pensa-t-elle confusément, souhaitant plus que tout au monde que ce baiser n'en finisse jamais, même si Regina semblait prête à la mordre à tout instant. Le frisson du danger ne faisait que rendre les choses plus excitantes.

Quand Emma retrouva ses esprits, Regina s'était brusquement dégagée et avait reculé hors de portée. Haletante, étourdie par le plaisir et la surprise, Emma nota confusément qu'elle se trouvait à présent hors de l'appartement, sur le palier.

― Vous êtes d'un prévisible ! dit Regina avec un sourire satisfait. Adieu mademoiselle Swan.

Et elle lui claqua la porte au nez.


	6. Chapter 6

― Accrochez-vous, chuchota Sidney, l'un des clarinettistes, à sa collègue Mary Margaret qui arrivait tout juste avec sa flûte dans une main et ses partitions dans l'autre. La méchante reine est vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui ! Elle a fait pleurer Belle pendant la répétition des cordes.

Mary Margaret, une petite femme potelée au visage rond et épanoui, écarquilla un peu plus les yeux, mais comme elle avait toujours tendance à voir le bon en chacun, elle dit :

― Regina doit avoir des problèmes personnels. Si elle est de mauvaise humeur, ça n'a sans doute rien à voir avec nous.

Tous les musiciens étaient en train d'arriver pour la répétition générale de l'orchestre, et de fait, Regina les accueillait en les houspillant pour qu'ils s'installent plus vite. Une fois chacun à sa place, Regina dirigea l'accord des instruments, un pupitre à la fois. En tant que premier violon, elle était chargée de s'assurer que l'orchestre soit prêt à jouer à l'arrivée du chef. D'habitude elle était précise et efficace, mais aujourd'hui, elle et son oreille absolue se montraient encore plus impitoyables que d'ordinaire.

― Mary Margaret, dit-elle d'un ton sec en fusillant du regard la jeune femme brune aux cheveux courts, pensez-vous réussir à jouer dans un futur proche quelque chose qui ressemble vaguement à un la, ou préférez-vous rentrer chez vous et aller vous chercher une paire d'oreilles en état de marche ?

Quelques-uns des musiciens sourirent malgré eux, tandis que d'autres parurent choqués par la dureté de Regina.

― Hé, protesta David, le mari de Mary Margaret, un trompettiste, il était très bien son la ! Quel que soit votre problème, ne passez pas vos nerfs sur nous !

Regina lui jeta un regard noir empli d'un mépris manifeste.

― Je dois admettre mon cher David, que c'est un sacré défi pour quiconque de jouer juste avec le son de votre trompette dans les oreilles, déclara-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

David se leva, rougissant à vue d'œil, et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Mary Margaret lui fit signe en silence de ne pas envenimer la situation tandis le chef faisait son entrée dans la salle.

― Bonjour à tous, dit celui-ci avec bonne humeur d'une voix légèrement nasillarde. Il posa sa canne contre son pupitre. Madame le premier violon, je pense que tout le monde est prêt ?

― Aussi prêt que possible chef, admit Regina à contre-cœur.

― Parfait ! Mesdames et messieurs, j'aimerais commencer par la Sérénade de Tchaïkovski. Si vous voulez bien me donner le premier accord…

Gold leva sa baguette et l'orchestre commença à répéter.

Les jours comme celui-ci, Regina était heureuse de ne pas être chef d'orchestre, parce qu'elle détestait tellement tout le monde d'être si stupidement et banalement heureux qu'elle n'aurait jamais réussi à les faire jouer comme Gold en était capable. La répétition des cordes qu'elle venait de diriger avait été un vrai désastre. La mauvaise humeur de Regina avait conduit les autres violons à jouer de plus en plus mal à mesure qu'elle les harcelait pour qu'ils jouent mieux, jusqu'à ce que cette petite idiote de Belle finisse par fondre en larmes. Gold au contraire savait exactement comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait de chacun des musiciens de l'orchestre, y compris de Regina, qui avait été son élève du temps où il enseignait encore le violon.

De toute façon, maintenant que l'occasion de pourrir la vie des autres était passée et que ce n'était plus à elle de commander pour le moment, Regina fit de son mieux pour mettre de côté toutes ses idées noires et se concentrer sur la musique. Elle était bel et bien une grande violoniste après tout. Et la musique avait cet effet sur elle : elle lui permettait de presque tout oublier.

Mais bien sûr, ce qui perturbait Regina ne s'était pas envolé pour autant lorsqu'elle quitta la répétition, ignorant David et Mary Margaret lorsqu'elle les frôla pour aller récupérer l'étui de son violon. Maudite Emma ! Son apparition avait rendu la vie de Regina avec Henri encore plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était déjà, et on atteignait à présent la limite du supportable.

Depuis qu'Henri s'était saoûlé, Regina lui avait interdit de revoir Emma, et il était absolument exaspérant. Pour s'assurer qu'il ne fugue pas de nouveau, Regina avait chargé une baby-sitter de l'attendre à la porte de l'école et de le garder ensuite. Elle avait aussi ajouté à la porte d'entrée un verrou dont Henri n'avait pas la clé pour l'empêcher de se glisser à nouveau dehors quand sa mère dormait. En représailles, il refusait à présent de lui adresser la parole, de jouer du violoncelle, et ses notes étaient en chute libre.

Après bien des hésitations, Regina avait décidé de ne pas confisquer le téléphone d'Henri. C'était un objet utile. Grâce à une application de géo-localisation sur son propre téléphone, elle savait précisément où se trouvait son fils à toute heure du jour ou de la nuit. De plus, elle ne voulait pas le couper de ses amis, et il pouvait en avoir besoin pour appeler à l'aide ou pour toute autre raison pratique. Mais Regina savait qu'Henri pouvait aussi joindre Emma, c'est pourquoi elle se disait qu'ils avaient dû rester en contact. Regina avait songé à bloquer le numéro d'Emma, mais décidé de ne pas le faire. Puisqu'Emma voulait participer à l'éducation d'Henri, si celle-ci avait le moindre bon sens elle pourrait peut-être au moins le dissuader de faire quoi que ce soit qui risquait de le mettre en danger. Mais en attendant, gérer son fils adolescent était pour Regina un véritable enfer.

Emma n'avait pas tenté de contacter Regina depuis la nuit où elle l'avait jetée dehors. Il allait cependant falloir qu'elle la revoie tôt ou tard. Regina devait reconnaître qu'elle n'arrivait à rien avec Henri. Les choses ne faisaient qu'empirer, et elle avait besoin d'aide avant que son fils ne ruine réellement ses chances d'aller à l'université et de faire de bonnes études. Mais l'idée de revoir Emma était… Perturbante, même si en réalité ce n'était pas uniquement à cause de la part que la jeune femme blonde voulait prendre dans l'éducation d'Henri.

Cette nuit-là, lorsque Regina avait embrassé Emma, elle avait agi sans réfléchir, plus histoire de faire une blague cruelle pour se débarrasser d'une importune qu'autre chose. Elle avait compris à l'expression familière sur le visage d'Emma que celle-ci la trouvait à son goût, et même si ce genre de fille des rues aux goûts vestimentaires et musicaux lamentables était en principe bien en-deçà des standards amoureux de Regina, celle-ci n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de sauter sur une victoire aussi facile.

Le fait était que… Depuis qu'elle avait embrassé Emma, Regina ne semblait pas parvenir à la chasser de ses pensées. La sincérité et la passion avec lesquelles la jeune femme lui avait rendu son baiser, le profond gémissement qui lui avait échappé lorsque Regina avait délibérément pressé son corps contre le sien, le frisson involontaire qui l'avait parcourue, son air perdu lorsque Regina avait cessé de l'embrasser… Regina se sentait curieusement mal à l'aise tandis que chaque détail de la scène continuait à lui revenir en mémoire avec précision, surgissant dans sa tête sans crier gare et faisant naître des élancements dans son ventre.

Il y avait pour Regina quelque chose de profondément déstabilisant dans le fait de ne pouvoir cesser de penser à Emma. Ce n'était certainement qu'une question de désir ? Quelque chose qu'elle pouvait facilement régler en trouvant quelqu'un avec qui dépenser toute cette énergie refoulée. Cela faisait réellement un bout de temps. Mais Regina n'était pas du genre à entretenir une relation – pas depuis la mort de Daniel. Elle ne se donnait en général pas la peine de revoir qui que ce soit une seconde fois. Le problème était – et Regina détestait devoir admettre quelque chose d'aussi inadmissible – qu'Emma l'avait touchée. Quoi que ce fût, ce qui attirait à présent Regina vers elle était bien plus complexe que le simple désir.

Si seulement elle n'était pas obligée de revoir Emma. Mais il le fallait, dans l'intérêt d'Henri.


	7. Chapter 7

Lorsque Regina entra dans le club, il était à moitié plein et le concert de la soirée avait déjà commencé. Il y avait trois personnes sur scène : la chanteuse, Emma, et un batteur dans le fond. Ruby, la chanteuse, court vêtue d'une mini-jupe noire, d'une chemise blanche ouverte nouée par-dessus un soutien-gorge rouge, et les cheveux relevés en un énorme chignon crêpé façon Amy Winehouse, était en train de sussurer une ballade dans son micro. Le batteur l'accompagnait à légers coups de balais. Emma portait des bottes, un jean noir moulant et un débardeur blanc que Regina trouva excessivement vulgaire. Elle jouait sur une guitare acoustique rouge foncé avec une touche en ébène et des incrustations de nacre. Un assez bel instrument, nota Regina malgré elle.

Regina s'assit au bar et commanda un whisky. Après réflexion elle rappela le barman :

― Mettez-m'en un double ! ordonna-t-elle.

Tout en sirotant sa boisson, elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas prendre trop à coeur la voix rauque affligeante de la chanteuse, l'abominable trivialité du rythme binaire, et le manque général d'intérêt de la soi-disant mélodie. Il n'y avait là pas la moindre imagination, et pour Regina on pouvait à peine appeler cela de la musique.

Puis il y eut un pont musical. Ruby cessa de chanter – Regina trouva que c'était vraiment une bonne idée – et Emma joua un solo de guitare.

Regina posa son verre, intriguée. Le style n'était pas académique, mais après ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ce n'était pas mauvais du tout. Emma avait les doigts vifs et agiles, un sens aigu du rythme, ses accords étaient audacieux, et son jeu démontrait une réelle créativité mélodique. Regina n'était pas facile à satisfaire, mais en tant que musicienne elle ne refusait jamais de reconnaître le talent lorsqu'elle le rencontrait. Emma n'avait pas menti – elle savait réellement jouer.

Lorsque le groupe fit une pause, Emma avait déjà remarqué depuis un moment Regina assise au bar. Il aurait été difficile de faire autrement. Regina était éblouissante dans son chemisier de soie écarlate, de loin la plus jolie femme de l'assemblée, et les hommes n'arrêtaient pas d'essayer de lui offrir un verre. Emma alla la retrouver.

― Bonsoir, dit-elle, c'est moi que vous êtes venue voir ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec Henri ?

― Grâce à vous, plus rien ne va avec Henri, répondit Regina avec amertume. Y a-t-il un endroit où nous puissions parler plus tranquilles ? Si encore un de ces imbéciles vient m'offrir un verre, il se pourrait bien que je le lui jette à la figure.

Réprimant un sourire, Emma fit signe à Regina de passer en coulisse.

― Je n'ai que quelques minutes, dit-elle. Vous auriez dû appeler, ou venir plus tôt, j'aurais eu plus de temps.

― Nous ferons avec, ma chère.

Regina balaya la loge vide d'un regard distrait. Curieusement, le côté de la pièce qui semblait être celui d'Emma, à en juger par l'étui à guitare et par le hideux blouson de cuir rouge sur le dossier d'une chaise, était plutôt propre et bien rangé comparé à l'autre – visiblement le territoire de Ruby – où le chaos régnait en maître.

― Alors ? demanda Emma.

― Alors _quoi_? bondit Regina. Je suis à peu près sûre que vous êtes mieux placée que moi à l'heure actuelle pour me dire ce qui se passe dans la tête de mon fils ! Il refuse de parler, il refuse de faire de la musique, il refuse de travailler à l'école. La seule chose dont je semble être en mesure de m'assurer, c'est qu'il reste à la maison.

― Pour combien de temps ? répliqua Emma. Vous pensez vraiment qu'il va accepter encore longtemps de rester enfermé ? Ce n'est pas la solution.

― Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! accusa Regina. Puisque vous êtes une si bonne mère, qu'est-ce que vous avez donc à proposer ?

― Tout ça est arrivé parce que _vous_ avez refusé qu'il continue à me voir, lui rappela Emma. Vous trouvez toujours que c'était une si bonne idée ?

Regina détestait qu'Emma lui fasse la morale, et encore plus qu'elle ait raison.

― Je suis là, non ? dit-elle d'un ton sec. Maintenant, trouvons un moyen de mettre fin à cette situation.

― Je pourrais passer voir Henri à votre appartement, proposa Emma. On pourrait discuter tous les trois. J'apporterai ma guitare pour le motiver histoire qu'il accepte de faire quelques compromis.

― Il est tellement bourrique, cette espèce de petit… gronda Regina, en regardant Emma d'un œil noir comme si elle seule était responsable de tous les défauts d'Henri.

― Vous vous rendez bien compte que je suis en train de vous aider à essayer de régler _vos_ problèmes avec votre fils, hein ? demanda Emma sans réfléchir, offusquée par le regard réprobateur de Regina.

― Vous voulez dire _votre_ fils ? s'entendit répondre Regina. Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Henri était _son_ fils. Elle l'avait élevé depuis qu'il était tout bébé, et même si c'était vraiment un enfant difficile, en particulier ces temps-ci, elle aurait préféré mourir plutôt que d'admettre devant quiconque qu'il avait le moindre droit sur lui. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle venait de faire, et devant sa mère biologique pour couronner le tout.

Emma regarda Regina sans rien dire, ne sachant quoi répondre. D'une part, elle aurait pu jurer que Regina ne le pensait pas vraiment, et peu importait à quel point Henri l'avait poussée à bout ces derniers temps. D'autre part, même si techniquement Emma lui avait bel et bien donné le jour, elle doutait de répondre réellement à l'appellation de mère. Elle ne connaissait Henri que depuis quelques semaines, et ne savait encore pas du tout comment s'y prendre pour agir en parent. Emma représentait une distraction bienvenue pour son fils en ce moment, mais malgré tous ses défauts, Regina était celle qui avait toujours été là pour Henri.

Après sa dernière déclaration, Regina s'empourpra tandis qu'une écoeurante vague de honte l'envahissait. A sa grande confusion, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, qu'elle tenta désespérément de cacher en se retournant et en prenant de profondes inspirations pour se ressaisir.

― Hé, dit Emma en posant gentiment la main sur l'épaule de Regina, je sais que vous ne le pensiez pas. Sachez que moi non plus d'ailleurs. Ne vous en faites pas, on va arranger ça.

Regina lui fit face, furieuse à présent, les yeux encore brillants de larmes.

― Il n'y a pas de nous ! C'est moi la mère d'Henri, pas vous ! siffla-t-elle rageusement. Vous n'auriez jamais dû resurgir dans sa vie ! Je vous déteste !

Emma ne dit rien et la regarda d'un air compréhensif tellement insupportable aux yeux de Regina que celle-ci lui sauta littéralement dessus et se mit à l'embrasser férocement, l'empoignant presque avec brutalité. Emma, qui n'avait rien vu venir, fut aussitôt submergée par un déferlement massif de sensations, délicieusement excitantes pour la plupart, même si elle sentait à nouveau la menace tapie derrière les baisers et les caresses ardentes de Regina.

Emma avait conscience qu'il s'agissait là d'un jeu de pouvoir. Regina haïssait le fait d'avoir besoin d'elle pour parlementer avec Henri et essayait de reprendre l'avantage sur elle. Mais tandis qu'elle rendait ses baisers à Regina, saisissait à pleines mains son chemisier de soie pour le sortir de sa jupe, et se délectait de la douceur de sa peau sous ses doigts, elle ne parvenait guère à s'en soucier. Elle avait eu peur que le baiser de l'autre nuit n'ait été qu'un accident et ne se reproduise jamais, aussi cette fois voulait-elle juste une chance de finir ce qu'elles avaient commencé.

De façon prometteuse, Regina se débarrassa du débardeur d'Emma en un rien de temps et l'envoya voler à travers la pièce, mordillant sans douceur les mamelons de la jeune femme à travers son soutien-gorge dans sa hâte de la conquérir. Plaquant Emma contre le mur, une main occupée à défaire les boutons de son jean et à se glisser impatiemment dedans, elle la tenait à sa merci, déjà haletante et se tordant de plaisir, lorsque la porte de la loge s'ouvrit à la volée.

― Emma, qu'est-ce que tu f… Oh, désolée de vous interrompre !

Ruby se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air aucunement désolé, et les matait sans complexe avec un sourire en coin.

― La pause est finie, Emma, dit-elle. En scène tout de suite !

Elle partit à regret en déshabillant Regina des yeux avec un intérêt manifeste.

Regina, qui n'avait pas encore cédé un pouce de terrain, lâcha soudain Emma et recula, rentrant son chemisier dans sa jupe.

― Nous n'en avons pas terminé ! gronda-t-elle.

Emma n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une menace ou d'une promesse. Elle avait le cœur qui battait la chamade et son sang pulsait presque douloureusement entre ses jambes.

― Putain, j'espère bien que non, soupira-t-elle.


	8. Chapter 8

― Enfin ! soupira Emma tandis que les cheveux noirs de Regina caressaient son torse nu. La bouche de Regina sur l'un de ses seins et l'une de ses mains entre ses jambes lui faisaient rapidement perdre la faculté de penser. Regina glissa le long de son corps, et avant même qu'Emma ne puisse sentir le contact de sa bouche contre ce qu'elle avait de plus intime, le seul fait d'y penser fut presque assez pour la faire jouir. La sensation de Regina contre elle était si puissante et l'attirance entre elles deux si forte qu'il ne fallut que quelques instants.

Lorsqu'Emma ouvrit les yeux quelques minutes plus tard, le corps encore irradiant de plaisir, Regina était allongée à ses côtés, appuyée sur un coude, et l'observait avec intensité. Emma, encore étourdie, glissa les bras autour de Regina, l'étreignit et l'attira sur elle. Le poids de Regina lui coupa un peu le souffle, mais Emma se délecta de sentir son corps ferme sur le sien.

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ? demanda Regina avec indignation en tentant de se dégager.

― Je vous fais un câlin, répondit Emma. Vous voulez bien ?

― Certainement pas, répliqua Regina d'un ton sec en se libérant de l'étreinte d'Emma. Pour votre information, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de câlin.

― Quel scoop, dit Emma un peu vexée. Très bien, peu importe.

En effet, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Pourtant, lorsque quelques instants plus tard elle ne put résister à l'envie de caresser le visage et le corps splendide de Regina, dessinant tendrement du bout des doigts toutes les plaines et les vallées de ce paysage intime, la jeune femme brune se contenta de fermer les yeux sans rien dire.

Le corps de Regina était enivrant, et Emma aurait voulu que ces instants ne finissent jamais. Elle fit monter l'excitation encore et encore, mais Regina – qui aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de supplier qu'on en finisse - rendit l'expérience inoubliable, réagissant au plus léger contact. Et lorsqu'elle jouit sans retenue, elle offrit à Emma la vision la plus somptueuse qu'il lui ait été donné de voir.

Emma mourait d'envie de se blottir contre Regina à présent et de se laisser aller dans ses bras, mais elle n'osait plus s'y risquer. Curieusement timide compte tenu qu'elles étaient toutes deux nues au lit après une méticuleuse exploration physique réciproque, elle s'allongea aux côtés de Regina en prenant soin de laisser entre elles plusieurs centimètres, ne touchant que légèrement de la main le bras de son amante. Elle sentit une délicieuse torpeur se répandre dans ses membres fatigués mais resta éveillée, l'esprit clair et assez affûté pour percevoir la moindre sensation.

En revanche, elle entendit Regina sombrer dans le sommeil tandis que sa respiration se faisait lente et profonde. Quelques instants plus tard, Regina se retourna et enroula un bras autour de la taille d'Emma. Son corps vint se blottir contre celui d'Emma et sa tête se nicher sur son épaule. Emma la prit dans ses bras et caressa délicatement son dos nu. En effet, pas câline pour deux sous, pensa-t-elle en souriant toute seule.

Quelle soirée ! Celle-ci avait commencé lorsqu'Emma et sa guitare étaient arrivées comme promis pour amadouer Henri, et que tous trois avaient eu une sérieuse conversation. Henri, en omettant de mentionner Ruby, admit que boire de l'alcool était irresponsable et malavisé, et s'excusa d'avoir été horrible. Regina, non sans mal, reconnut qu'elle avait eu une réaction excessive, et redonna à Henri la permission de voir Emma – mais plus question de boire de l'alcool bien sûr – s'il remontait ses notes à l'école. Emma souligna avec embarras qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre expérience en tant que mère, et que la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait était de se mettre entre Henri et Regina. Cela n'empêcha guère son fils de la regarder avec autant d'adoration qu'était prêt à en laisser paraître un adolescent de quatorze ans pendant que Regina, le considérant avec un regain d'exaspération, jetait un coup d'œil oblique à Emma qui signifiait clairement « Vous feriez mieux de vous en souvenir ! »

Ensuite Henri proposa d'interpréter quelques-unes des chansons qu'il avait écrites avec Emma, et Regina, après avoir écouté avec attention, déclara qu'elles n'étaient pas moitié aussi mauvaises que la plupart des horreurs qu'on entendait partout. De la part de Regina c'était un énorme compliment et Henri s'illumina littéralement, radieux. Tous trois sortirent manger, et tout se passa avec une surprenante facilité, comme s'ils avaient toujours été destinés à former cette famille heureuse, un adolescent et ses deux mamans.

De retour à la maison, après qu'Henri fut allé se coucher, Regina proposa un dernier verre à Emma.

― Et donc, lorsque vous disiez que nous n'en avions pas terminé, l'autre soir au club… ? demanda Emma.

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, jetant à Regina un regard de désir explicite, mais ne bougea pas de l'endroit où elle se trouvait face à elle.

Regina la contempla avec une expression indéchiffrable.

― Excusez-moi un instant, dit-elle.

Après s'être assurée qu'Henri n'était pas en train de jouer aux jeux vidéos mais bel et bien endormi, elle revint et donna à Emma un baiser torride.

― Par ici, dit-elle en la prenant par la main.

Et elle verrouilla sans bruit la porte de sa chambre derrière elle.

oOo

Regina remua dans les bras d'Emma et ouvrit les yeux. Une seconde plus tard, elle s'arrachait à elle et battait précipitamment en retraite comme si elle était en train de se brûler à son contact.

― De rien, c'était un plaisir de vous servir d'oreiller, plaisanta faiblement Emma, dont le cœur se serrait à la réaction de Regina.

Le visage de Regina s'assombrit.

― Que faites-vous encore là ? demanda-t-elle, l'air extrêmement contrarié. Il faut que vous partiez avant qu'Henri ne vous trouve ici !

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? protesta Emma, perplexe. Nous sommes toutes les deux adultes, nous pouvons bien nous voir si nous le voulons, non ? Je suis sûre qu'Henri n'y trouvera rien à redire.

― Moi si, dit sèchement Regina. Je n'entretiens pas de relations – ni avec vous, ni avec qui que ce soit. Ce n'était que du sexe, mademoiselle Swan, rien de plus. Assez plaisant certes, mais laissons Henri en-dehors de cela, voulez-vous ? Maintenant je vous prie de partir.

Le cœur d'Emma sombra. A cause d'Henri, elle avait présumé que Regina ne choisirait jamais de jeter son dévolu sur elle entre tous pour un simple coup d'un soir. A présent Regina la contemplait froidement, comme si elle pouvait la faire disparaître par la seule force de sa volonté. Emma mourait d'envie de se disputer avec elle. Mais elle savait qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'elle se mettre à crier, et ce n'était pas comme cela qu'elle voulait qu'Henri découvre que ses mères couchaient ensemble. Avec un dernier regard sur le corps somptueux de Regina, à présent raide et hostile sous les draps, Emma ravala un commentaire acerbe et sortit du lit pour rassembler ses vêtements. Regina avait remporté cette bataille.


	9. Chapter 9

Henri voulait qu'Emma l'accompagne à l'un des concerts de Regina.

Emma, elle, avait encore du mal à digérer la façon dont Regina l'avait traitée après la nuit qu'elles avaient passée ensemble. Elle n'avait cependant pas essayé de la contacter (Regina non plus). Emma savait qu'il valait mieux éviter de lui passer de coup de fil ou de l'attendre en embuscade pour lui faire une scène, même si elle était encore tentée de le faire. De plus, la raison pour laquelle elle trouvait la conduite de Regina si offensante n'était pas si claire dans son esprit. C'était la manière, peut-être ? Sûr qu'un baiser d'adieu et un sourire n'auraient pas fait de mal.

Emma elle-même n'était pas démesurément fan des relations à long terme, et le concept de passer quelques heures au lit avec quelqu'un rien que pour le plaisir, sans aucune obligation ultérieure, était pour elle tout à fait familier. En fait la plupart du temps elle était la première à agir ainsi, et détestait que les gens semblent en attendre davantage de sa part. Alors pourquoi était-ce différent avec Regina ? Elle n'en était pas sûre. Peut-être était-elle seulement blessée dans son amour-propre parce que cette fois c'était elle qui avait été rejetée ?

Elle faisait de son mieux en tout cas pour ne pas laisser voir à Henri à quel point Regina l'avait bouleversée, même si elle était bien déterminée à éviter de se retrouver seule avec cette dernière pour l'instant. Elle avait dans l'idée que Regina pourrait bien continuer à vouloir la voir puis à la jeter dehors aussitôt qu'elles en auraient fini, et peu importait à Emma le fait que d'ordinaire elle n'aurait pas demandé mieux que de coucher avec une femme superbe qui n'en attendait pas plus de sa part, cette fois elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'y prêter. Puisqu'il y avait bel et bien Henri à prendre en compte, il valait sans doute mieux se tenir soigneusement à distance de Regina.

Cependant pour ce qui était d'éviter Regina, Henri ne lui facilitait pas les choses. Il la suppliait de venir avec lui à l'un des concerts de sa mère. Avec quelques-uns des musiciens de son orchestre, Regina avait fondé un quatuor à cordes, qui devait jouer pendant l'un des soirs de relâche d'Emma.

― Il _faut_ que tu viennes ! plaida Henri avec enthousiasme. Le programme est génial ! Ils vont jouer le quatuor Rosamonde, et le numéro 2 de Borodine, et…

― Oh la, oh la, fiston ! Je ne connais rien du tout à la musique classique, tu te souviens ? C'est qui cette Rosamonde ?

― Tout simplement l'un des plus beaux quatuors à cordes jamais écrits ! C'est le quatuor numéro 13 de Schubert, et je le trouve même mieux que son célèbre numéro 14, « La Jeune Fille et la Mort ». Il n'est pas d'un romantisme aussi flagrant, tu vois ?

― Pas du tout, sourit Emma. Je te crois sur parole. Mais je pensais que tu en avais marre du classique ?

― Euh, ce n'est pas le classique en fait, admit Henri avec embarras. On peut dire que je suis tombé dedans quand j'étais petit, alors bon… Ce que je déteste, c'est seulement la façon dont ma mère me pousse sans arrêt comme si j'étais censé être le nouveau Rostropovitch et que c'était la seule chose qui compte. J'ai envie de jouer ce qui me plaît, par exemple Apocalyptica : c'est du hard-rock et ça fait sonner un quatuor de violoncelles comme des guitares électriques – trop génial ! Mais c'est ça le truc avec ma mère : il _faut_ l'entendre jouer en quatuor. C'est là qu'elle est vraiment au top !

Henri expliqua à Emma que si Regina excellait à mener tout son monde à la baguette en tant que chef des premiers violons, on l'entendait à peine jouer pendant les concerts de son orchestre à moins qu'elle n'ait un solo puisque tous les premiers violons jouaient la même chose. Ce qui était dommage car c'était une violoniste d'exception. En quatuor à cordes on pouvait réellement l'entendre jouer, et elle y était resplendissante en tant que premier violon.

Emma se demandait si Henri n'avait pas fini par capter quelque chose du malaise que Regina suscitait en elle. Il semblait à présent s'efforcer de lui présenter sa mère sous son meilleur jour. Peu importait à quel point il la détestait parfois pour ses méthodes éducatives, en tant que musicienne Regina pouvait toujours compter sur Henri pour être son plus grand fan. Oui, pensa Emma, ce gamin était d'une loyauté sans faille. Elle se demanda de qui il tenait ça.

Il était difficile pour Emma de dire non à son fils qui avait tellement envie de partager avec elle cette expérience musicale, si elle ne tenait pas compte du peu d'envie qu'elle avait de revoir Regina. Enfin ce n'était pas vraiment qu'elle n'avait pas envie de la revoir… Si elle ressentait quelque chose, c'était plutôt une pointe d'appréhension. C'était comme de revoir quelqu'un pour qui on avait un faible et qui vous ignorait complètement. Non, la comparaison était débile. Bien sûr que non elle n'avait pas de faible pour Regina ! Et Regina ignorait complètement la plupart des gens de toute façon. Il n'y avait aucune raison de ressentir de l'appréhension. Regina serait sur scène et ne remarquerait même pas Emma dans le public.

Afin de convaincre Emma de l'accompagner, Henri avait même apporté des enregistrements MP3 des quatuors pour qu'elle puisse les écouter. Il les lui passa et les commenta d'une manière cultivée mais aussi très sensible, et elle se sentit plutôt fière de lui. Elle accepta d'y aller.

oOo

Emma pouvait remercier Henri de lui avoir fait écouter les quatuors avant le concert, car ainsi qu'elle le découvrit, elle n'en apprécia que davantage la musique ensuite. En tant qu'invités, ils avaient de très bonnes places au parterre, à quelques mètres seulement de la scène. Henri chuchota à Emma que l'acoustique était excellente d'ici. La vue l'était aussi.

Les quatre musiciens, tout de noir vêtus, entrèrent, s'installèrent, et s'accordèrent solennellement avant de commencer à jouer. Henri dit à Emma qu'ils provenaient tous de l'orchestre de Regina. Belle, une mignonne petite brune avec un visage en forme de cœur, était au second violon. L'alto était une rouquine espiègle, Ariel. Et Leroy, un barbu à l'air grincheux, était au violoncelle. Il parut fantastique à Emma qu'un homme aussi trapu puisse jouer aussi magnifiquement du violoncelle en dépit de ses bras courts et de ses gros doigts boudinés.

Et puis il y avait Regina. Elle était sans commune mesure avec les autres. Tandis que le quatuor jouait, elle ne tarda pas à fasciner complètement Emma. Les quatre musiciens étaient plutôt bons, tous jouaient aussi naturellement que si leur instrument était une extension d'eux-mêmes, comme s'il ne s'était agi que d'un autre de leurs membres. Mais Regina, même si elle n'en faisait pas trop et n'essayait jamais de voler la vedette à ses partenaires, avait quelque chose de particulier. De quoi s'agissait-il ? Emma, envahie par un flot d'émotions, sentait le violon de Regina lui électriser la peau et lui donner la chair de poule, lui serrer la gorge et lui faire picoter les yeux. Elle ne s'y était pas attendue.

Emma en savait très peu sur la musique classique. Mais comme elle l'avait dit à Henri, la musique c'était de la musique – et la bonne musique est susceptible de produire cet effet sur vous : celui de vous toucher. Dans le cas présent, il ne s'agissait pas seulement de bonne musique (c'en était, même si elle était peu familière à Emma), mais aussi d'une bonne interprétation. Emma aurait pu prédire que Regina avait une technique instrumentale parfaite. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui rendait son jeu si profondément émouvant. Regina semblait déverser dans la musique l'intégralité de son cœur et de son âme, zones d ombre incluses, et tous les sentiments dont elle ne faisait jamais étalage dans la vraie vie, elle les laissait jaillir sous son archet. Tandis qu'elle jouait l'air absorbé, concentrée sur son jeu, les émotions animaient intensément sa musique. Emma n'avait jamais entendu un jeu aussi magnifique et profondément expressif.

Etait-ce bien la même Regina ? Elle était là sur scène, cette personne froide et distante à qui cela ressemblait si peu d'étaler des émotions aussi intenses en public. Comment pouvait-elle créer une musique aussi captivante et profondément personnelle ? Emma ne put s'empêcher de repenser à leur nuit ensemble. Pendant un moment Regina s'était laissée aller, complètement honnête et ouverte, déversant dans l'instant tout ce qu'elle avait à offrir. Seulement, elle s'était complètement refermée à Emma à la minute où elle avait repris ses esprits, faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé. Regina ne pouvait s'exprimer librement qu'à travers sa musique, ce qui faisait d'elle une grande artiste.

Quel dommage, pensa Emma en complète admiration devant les gracieux coups d'archet de Regina et ses doigts d'une fantastique agilité qui arpentaient la touche de son violon sans jamais se tromper – cette femme- _là_ , que j'aimerais faire sa connaissance !


	10. Chapter 10

Regina était déprimée, et quand elle avait le cafard elle jouait de la musique klezmer. Elle était seule chez elle et répétait dans son studio insonorisé, le dos tourné à la porte ouverte. Henri était parti voir Emma après l'école et ne serait pas de retour avant une heure ou deux. Regina savait que la veille au soir il avait traîné cette dernière au concert de son quatuor, mais elle ne l'avait pas croisée du tout : Emma s'était éclipsée avant même qu'elle soit sortie de scène, et cette conclusion l'avait étrangement déçue.

Regina reconnaissait que c'était sans doute de sa faute. Elle avait sérieusement perdu le contrôle de son jeu de pouvoir. Séduire les gens pour les mener par le bout du nez n'avait rien de neuf pour elle, mais la règle numéro un était de ne jamais s'attacher, bon sang ! Penser à quelqu'un de façon obsessionnelle, dormir avec pour de bon toute la nuit et se réveiller dans ses bras, se soucier de ce qu'il avait pu penser de son jeu, eh bien tout cela n'était pas arrivé à Regina depuis… _Depuis Daniel_ , lui rappela une petite voix importune.

Depuis Daniel, elle avait toujours pris soin de bien séparer ses relations personnelles de ses occasionnels partenaires sexuels. Ou peut-être aurait-il été plus juste de dire qu'elle avait presque entièrement cessé de s'encombrer de relations personnelles. L'amour romantique était une chose avec laquelle elle en avait fini. Mais avec Emma Swan, elle avait laissé les choses lui échapper. Elle avait beau vouloir que cette relation n'existe pas, une autre lui préexistait que l'on ne pouvait nier : celle entre Emma et Henri. Dans l'intérêt de celui-ci, il fallait au moins que Regina se montre polie avec Emma. Le sexe aurait dû rester en-dehors de l'équation. Oui, ça avait été une idée désastreuse. Totalement. Enfin, ça n'avait _pas_ été désastreux, mais… Et les câlins en plus de ça ! Si Emma avait dorénavant décidé de l'éviter, cela valait sans doute mieux. Et pourtant…

Se détestant d'être assez faible pour désirer malgré elle un peu de compagnie et d'intimité, Regina avait bel et bien le cafard. Comme elle le faisait en pareil cas, elle jouait des airs traditionnels klezmers sur son violon jusqu'à se sentir mieux. Les chansons l'aidaient à réguler ses débordements émotionnels, parce que peu importe à quel point un air klezmer est mélancolique, il contient toujours une étincelle de joie secrète prête à s'embraser sous la surface – et vice-versa. Et aujourd'hui c'était vraiment de cela dont Regina avait besoin.

En guise d'échauffement, elle joua en boucle pendant un moment la bien nommée « Danse du déplaisir », crescendo et de plus en plus vite, et commença à se sentir un peu mieux. Toujours face à la fenêtre sans vraiment regarder quoi que ce soit au-dehors, elle joua une autre mélodie, empruntée à la grande violoniste klezmer Alicia Svigals, « Fantaisie Roumaine n° 1 ». La chanson était si magnifiquement douce-amère que tout à la fois elle lui arrachait le cœur de la poitrine et apaisait son âme en peine.

Absorbée par son jeu, Regina fit volte-face à pas lents sur la moquette du studio – et sursauta violemment, surprise au beau milieu d'une rafale complexe de double-croches pointées par la présence d'un intrus dans l'encadrement de la porte.

― Mademoiselle Swan, dit-elle d'un ton glacial. Je ne vous ai pas entendue entrer. J'ai failli en lâcher mon archet.

En cet instant, Regina n'aurait pas demandé mieux que d'étrangler Emma. Comment osait-elle débarquer sans y avoir été conviée et la déranger dans un moment aussi intime ? Quelle insupportable grossièreté ! Regina baissa son violon d'un geste menaçant, prête à embrocher l'envahisseur à la pointe de son archet.

― P… Pardon, dit Emma. Je… Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. La porte était ouverte, et…

Sa voix était basse, un peu rauque. Tremblante, non ?

Regina n'aimait rien tant qu'une bonne dispute, mais Emma ne semblait pas du tout d'humeur querelleuse. Ce n'était pas drôle. Le violon toujours dans la main gauche et l'archet dans la droite, elle s'approcha pour mieux la voir.

― Vous allez bien ?

Emma avait des traces de larmes sur les joues et les cils encore mouillés. Elle s'essuya la figure d'un geste impatient et rosit d'embarras.

― Ca va, marmonna-t-elle.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista Regina en revenant vers elle après avoir soigneusement déposé son instrument dans son étui.

― Rien, confessa Emma, mortifiée. Vous jouez si magnifiquement qu'on dirait une voix humaine, et cet air était d'une telle tristesse et pourtant si joyeux, j'ai juste été un peu émue en l'écoutant, c'est tout.

― Oh, dit Regina en haussant un sourcil. Eh bien, merci mademoiselle Swan.

Elle était vraiment plutôt contente du compliment. Emma avait déjà perdu tous ses moyens, il n'y avait plus aucune raison de la mettre en pièces. Pendant que celle-ci reniflait discrètement pour faire disparaître ses dernières larmes, Regina demanda :

― Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Vous n'êtes pas censée être avec Henri ?

― Si, acquiesça Emma. Mais il a dit qu'il devait venir prendre quelque chose dans sa chambre avant, et comme j'étais dans le quartier, j'étais censée le retrouver ici. Et puis il m'a envoyé un texto : il y a eu un problème sur sa ligne de métro et il va être en retard.

― Eh bien, vous pourrez remettre ça à une autre fois je suppose, dit Regina d'un ton songeur. C'était le moment de se débarrasser d'Emma à l'aide de quelques mots bien choisis. Que celle-ci vienne spontanément d'apprécier son talent avait toutefois chatouillé la vanité de Regina. Alors qu'Emma semblait sur le point de partir, elle ajouta sur un coup de tête :

― J'allais me faire une tasse de thé, voulez-vous vous joindre à moi ? Vous pouvez attendre un peu Henri si vous voulez.

Emma sembla surprise. Regina s'attendit à ce qu'elle décline l'invitation – elle était prête à parier qu'Emma ne buvait pas de thé – mais la jeune femme blonde haussa les épaules et répondit :

― Pourquoi pas ? Avec plaisir, merci !

Il y eut un peu d'embarras dans l'air tandis que Regina remplissait la bouilloire et disposait la théière, les tasses, les soucoupes, les cuillères, les serviettes de tables, le sucre, le lait et le citron sur un plateau avec une assiette de sablés maison pur beurre. Regina était une femme d'intérieur méticuleuse et une excellente cuisinière. Le thé fut prêt en un rien de temps. Lorsqu'elle se retourna après avoir rempli la théière d'eau à la température idéale, Emma était en train de la regarder, une expression étrange sur le visage.

― Quoi ? demanda Regina.

― Rien, répondit Emma en détournant les yeux.

― Vraiment, dit sèchement Regina avec un brin d'impatience. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous aujourd'hui ? Y a-t-il quelque chose dont vous désirez parler ?

― Euh, dit Emma. Excusez-moi. Je suis un peu… En fait je ne comprends pas. Vous étiez fantastique hier soir. Je n'ai jamais entendu personne jouer comme vous. Et la façon dont vous jouiez il y a dix minutes, c'était comme… Comme si je voyais la _vraie_ Regina. Je sais que c'est sans doute la chose la plus ridicule qu'on vous ait jamais dite, mais c'est juste que… Comment se fait-il que vous ne vous donniez la peine de montrer qui vous êtes vraiment que dans votre musique ? Vous êtes tellement formidable !

Il y avait bien des façons de comprendre ce qu'Emma venait de dire, et Regina aurait facilement pu choisir de mal le prendre. Mais c'était une bonne chose qu'elle n'ait pas eu le plateau du thé en main parce qu'elle l'aurait sûrement lâché. Je _vois la vraie Regina._ Personne ne lui avait dit ça depuis… _Depuis Daniel_ , lui rappela sans pitié la petite voix. En dépit de tous les sermons de sa mère pour qu'elle se montre froide et détachée, Daniel avait toujours su voir clair en Regina, et disait que plus elle essayait de dissimuler la personne formidable, chaleureuse et généreuse qu'elle était, plus ses qualités étaient apparentes dans sa musique. _Je vois la vraie Regina quand tu joues, mon amour. J'entends sa voix_. Elle n'avait jamais fait illusion à ses yeux, pas une seconde. Mais à vrai dire, la seule fois où Daniel l'avait fait souffrir avait été le jour de sa mort. Comment se faisait-il que de toutes les personnes imaginables, il avait fallu que ce soit Emma qui sache lire en elle tout comme le faisait Daniel ?

La Regina qui avait eu la brillante idée d'inviter Emma à prendre le thé quand elle aurait pu la congédier en un clin d'oeil resta un instant confondue. Elle pensa à tourner en dérision l'idée de « vraie Regina » d'un désinvolte « C'est absurde, ma chère ! » mais alors son regard rencontra celui d'Emma, dont l'honnêteté et la franchise touchèrent la part d'elle-même qui venait juste d'être qualifiée de « vraie Regina. »

Elle soupira et pensa – mais ne dit pas – _la vraie Regina ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde-ci, elle est trop faible pour survivre_. A la place, elle posa la main sur la joue d'Emma, la regarda dans les yeux, et lui caressa doucement le visage du pouce un bref instant avec un sourire triste.

― Venez ma chère, dit-elle en soulevant le plateau, allons prendre le thé.


	11. Chapter 11

Contre toute attente, le thé fut au final un moment curieusement agréable pour elles deux. Et de fait, Regina invita une nouvelle fois Emma. Puis une autre. Et puis cela devint une habitude. Une fois par semaine, pendant qu'Henri était à son cours de solfège, Emma et Regina se retrouvaient pour prendre le thé. Emma était en général accueillie par la délicieuse odeur des pâtisseries toutes fraîches de Regina. Ses chaussons aux pommes n'étaient rien moins que de petits miracles. Quand Henri rentrait environ une heure plus tard, Emma faisait de la guitare avec lui. Puis, de plus en plus souvent, Henri demandait à Emma de rester dîner, et les yeux de Regina disaient à Emma qu'elle pouvait. Emma partait toujours après le dîner, en général pour jouer au club. Mais même lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, elle partait tout de même. Elle était une invitée dans cette maison, et ne voulait pas que Regina pense qu'elle tentait de s'imposer à nouveau dans son lit.

En effet, après un début si brûlant, les choses avaient curieusement cessé d'être physiques entre elles. L'attirance était encore bien réelle pour Emma, mais passer du temps avec Regina n'était pas une question de sexe pour le moment. Bien sûr, Regina était follement séduisante, mais il était évident qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle n'était pas prête à faire face à ce qui les poussait l'une vers l'autre, quoi que cela puisse être. Emma faisait donc de son mieux pour ne pas se laisser distraire par sa propre attirance. Il fallait qu'elles s'entendent dans l'intérêt d'Henri, et si pour cela Regina estimait qu'il valait mieux ne plus batifoler avec Emma, c'était… étonnamment acceptable pour l'instant.

C'était un fait, depuis le jour où Emma avait surpris Regina dans son studio en train de jouer du violon pour évacuer ce qu'elle avait sur le coeur, les choses avaient changé entre elles. Etait-ce Regina qui avait changé, ou le regard d'Emma sur elle ? Elle n'aurait su le dire. Peut-être un peu des deux. Regina était toujours cette femme froide, méprisante et cassante, mais Emma savait à présent qu'elle était bien plus que cela. Elle percevait la gentillesse, la générosité, et oui, la chaleur soigneusement cachées sous les couches de distance et de réserve qui protégeaient Regina. C'était comme si Emma venait juste de faire sa connaissance. Regina était brillante, extrêmement perspicace, et possédait un drôle de sens de l'humour. Avec elle on ne s'ennuyait jamais une seconde – tout en elle était fascinant. Il ne semblait en effet y avoir tout simplement rien qu'elle ne sache faire à la perfection. Plus Emma passait de temps avec elle et plus elle appréciait sa compagnie.

Un jour, Emma réalisa qu'elles étaient en train de devenir amies. Elle n'avait jamais été si proche d'une autre femme auparavant – surtout d'une femme si différente d'elle-même – et c'était inattendu mais agréable. De plus, Emma avait conscience qu'il était bien plus difficile de devenir amie avec Regina que de passer quelques heures dans son lit avant de se faire jeter dehors pour ne plus jamais la revoir. Il lui semblait un rare privilège de pouvoir réellement la connaître – ce côté d'elle-même qui était fantastique et adorable et que pour des raisons mystérieuses elle préférait garder secret.

Il y avait le désir cependant. Par moments, Emma avait du mal à ignorer le parfum de Regina, qui lui rappelait des souvenirs inopportuns. Il y avait la douceur de sa peau, lorsque leurs doigts se frôlaient accidentellement autour d'une tasse à thé ou d'une assiette, et ses lèvres pleines, si tentantes. Parfois Emma était tellement fascinée par l'expérience physique de Regina à ses côtés qu'elle n'entendait pas ce que celle-ci disait. Bon sang, que cette femme était sexy. Mais Regina ne faisait pas le premier pas, et Emma était déterminée à ne pas être celle qui briserait le charme.

Emma était à peu près sûre que la première fois où elle joua de la guitare pour Regina fut une tentative désespérée de repousser la tentation. Comme elle n'était pas très concentrée au début, le souvenir qu'elle avait de cette scène était un peu flou. Désespérant de trouver un moyen de s'exprimer, se sentant impuissante à traduire en simple mots la moitié de ce qu'elle ressentait, Emma se contenta d'attraper l'étui à guitare qu'elle apportait toujours pour jouer avec Henri ensuite, et improvisa. C'était un geste audacieux car Regina n'était pas bon public. Mais Emma avait confiance dans sa capacité à s'exprimer en musique mieux qu'avec des mots.

Regina l'écouta quelques instants, amusée par son audace. Dans ses yeux, Emma pouvait lire une certaine approbation, d'abord modérée, mais qui grandissait à mesure qu'elle jouait. Regina se mit à fredonner un air pour accompagner l'improvisation d'Emma et se balança légèrement en rythme. Elle se leva, quitta la pièce, et revint très vite avec son violon, sur lequel elle reprit la mélodie d'Emma.

Le violon était naturellement bien plus sonore que la guitare acoustique d'Emma, et celle-ci joua plus énergiquement pour répondre à Regina, qui à son tour joua moins fort afin de pouvoir continuer à entendre la guitare. Emma improvisa un nouveau thème. Regina le reprit et broda dessus, y ajoutant des ornements et des variations pendant qu'Emma jouait la basse avant d'introduire un nouveau thème en contrepoint.

Regina était une musicienne classique qui ne jouait quasiment jamais sans partition, même si ni au baroque ni à la musique traditionnelle, dans lesquels existait une part d'improvisation, ne lui étaient étrangers. Emma savait à peine lire une partition et ne jouait qu'à l'oreille, mais elle était capable de jouer à peu près tout ce qu'elle entendait. Quoi qu'il en soit, elles se complétaient à merveille, semblaient lire dans les pensées l'une de l'autre et déchiffrer toutes les deux la même partition invisible. C'était incroyablement exaltant, comme si elles avaient toujours été destinées à jouer ensemble – comme si elles le faisaient déjà depuis des années.


	12. Chapter 12

Les séances d'improvisation s'ajoutèrent au programme d'Emma et Regina lors de leurs rendez-vous pour le thé. Toutes deux s'amusaient beaucoup : Regina avait l'occasion d'improviser librement sur ce qu'Emma inventait, et Emma apprenait des bribes de thèmes classiques et traditionnels surgis des doigts savants de Regina, des rythmes ternaires et des ornements de violon traditionnel qu'elle essayait de reproduire à la guitare.

Plus important encore, la musique transmettait leurs émotions et leurs sentiments mieux que des mots. Lorsqu'elles discutaient, elles parlaient d'Henri, du travail ou de la vie quotidienne : elles s'en tenaient aux sujets éprouvés. Mais la musique était pour elles deux la porte vers des territoires non balisés, plus excitants.

 _Je suis votre plus grande fan_ , commencèrent par avouer à Regina les yeux d'Emma et sa musique tandis qu'elle rejouait de mémoire des bribes du quatuor Rosamonde. Regina comprit-elle ? Elle sourit et répondit à l'identique en imitant quelques-unes des variations à la guitare d'Emma : _Vous-même n'êtes pas si mauvaise ma chère_. Ou du moins fut-ce là ce qu'Emma crut entendre. De là, elle en vint à : _Je vous plais ? Parce que vous, comme qui dirait, oui…_ , sous la forme d'une mélodie songeuse en ré mineur. Regina répondit par une étincelante variation en ré majeur : _Voyons, seriez-vous ici à jouer avec moi si ce n'était pas le cas ?_ traduisit Emma. Elles s'échangèrent cette mélodie au fil de variations infinies jusqu'à ce qu'Emma soit convaincue d'avoir bien compris ce que venait de reconnaître Regina. Mais il était à peu près impossible de se méprendre sur le regard chaleureux et le sourire sincère de Regina.

Emma dormit à peine cette nuit-là. Il se passait bel et bien quelque chose entre elles après tout.

 _Vous êtes si adorable aujourd'hui_ , chanta ensuite la guitare d'Emma à l'unisson avec son âme dans une série d'accords lumineux en sol, _je voudrais passer ma vie à ne rien faire d'autre que vous regarder._ Regina joua une série de triolets pleins d'entrain qui semblèrent gambader droit au cœur d'Emma et répondre malicieusement : _J'espère que vous avez l'intention de faire plus que ça !_

 _Je vous aime_ , avoua alors Emma dans une sérénade pleine d'espoir. _Ma chérie, vous n'êtes qu'à moi_ , répondit fougueusement Regina dans une envolée romantique passionnée, les yeux brillants et les joues adorablement teintées de rose. Waouh, vraiment ? En étaient-elles donc maintenant arrivées là?

Parfois Emma avait des doutes et se disait qu'en réalité elle avait peut-être tout inventé. Comment pouvaient-elles s'échanger des sentiments si profonds sans un mot, et comment pouvait-elle être sûre d'avoir bien compris tout cela ? Mais alors elle regardait Regina, qui soutenait son regard interrogateur, confiante et résolue. Elle se fiait à son instinct : elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire. Pourtant, sortie de la musique, Regina ne bougeait toujours pas.

Un jour, Henri rentra au milieu de l'une de leurs séances. En général elles commençaient par jouer et ensuite prenaient le thé. Cet après-midi-là elles n'avaient pas fait attention à l'heure, entraînées par l'échange de variations passionnées sur un thème de tango.

― Waouh, maman, c'est chaud ! dit Henri encore vêtu de son manteau depuis l'encadrement de la porte. Ca sonne du tonnerre ! Je peux jouer avec vous ?

Emma et Regina, que la musique avait empêchées d'entendre rentrer Henri, se tournèrent toutes deux vers lui surprises, un peu honteuses d'avoir été prises sur le fait en plein échange fiévreux. Que voulait-il dire au juste par « chaud » ? Regina fut la première à se ressaisir et répondit, discrètement ravie :

― Bien sûr Henri. Va chercher ton instrument, nous t'attendons.

Henri se précipita dans sa chambre. Regina regarda Emma, un sourire au fond des yeux. Emma lui fit un clin d'œil et joua sur sa guitare un petit thème joyeux. Henri revint avec son archet et son violoncelle. Quand Regina vit quel instrument il avait choisi, elle s'illumina.

― Très bien Henri, dit-elle, la voix chargée d'émotion. Si tu t'asseyais là-bas à côté d'Emma ?

Henri s'assit à l'autre bout du canapé où se trouvait Emma, s'assura d'avoir assez de place pour tirer son archet, et régla sa pique.

― Allez-y, dit-il. Ne m'attendez pas, je vous rattraperai.

Emma lui adressa un sourire encourageant et fit un signe de tête à Regina, qui joua plusieurs fois un thème populaire entraînant, ajoutant à chaque reprise quelques variations mineures. Emma reprit le thème, et le violon de Regina s'effaça à l'arrière-plan, jouant en sourdine une ligne de basse sur ses cordes graves. Au bout de quelques instants, Henri joua le thème lui aussi et y ajouta ses propres variations et ornements. Regina reprit le thème, et les notes claires et haut perchées du violon s'entremêlèrent avec celles profondes et vibrantes du violoncelle. Compensant son manque d'amplitude sonore par la dextérité de son jeu, Emma suivit gaiement.

― Génial ! s'écria Henri tout sourire lorsque la séance prit fin. C'est trop bien de faire de la musique avec vous, mamans !


	13. Chapter 13

Regina était ravie qu'Henri se soit redécouvert un intérêt pour le violoncelle, et elle dut reconnaître que c'était grâce à Emma, qui avait trouvé un moyen de lui faire de nouveau paraître attrayante la pratique musicale en lui apprenant à composer des chansons et à improviser. Emma avait également sans le vouloir trouvé le moyen de rappeler à Regina elle-même à quel point elle pouvait s'amuser quand elle se lâchait un peu la bride. Désormais Henri se dépêchait de rentrer chaque semaine, impatient de jouer avec elles. Comme il savait bien mieux jouer du violoncelle que de la guitare, la plupart du temps il préférait prendre ce dernier, dont le son se mêlait superbement à celui du violon de sa mère.

Ce jour-là, Emma et Regina n'en étaient qu'à l'échauffement, et Henri ne devait pas être de retour avant une bonne heure, mais Emma semblait un peu silencieuse et ne cessait de jouer en mode mineur. La bonne humeur de Regina commença à s'évanouir tandis qu'elle passait du do majeur confiant qu'elle avait initialement choisi au do mineur pour être en harmonie avec les accords moroses d'Emma.

Quelque chose tracassait Emma, et Regina croyait même pouvoir dire de quoi il s'agissait. Ce qu'elle entendait dans la musique d'Emma était un au revoir : celle-ci était en train de lui dire adieu. Le cœur de Regina sombra à la pensée d'Emma disparaissant de sa vie et de celle d'Henri. Pour une fois, la musique ne suffisait pas. Regina avait besoin de mettre des mots là-dessus.

― Bon, dit-elle en posant son violon sur la table basse, qu'est-ce que c'est que tous ces adieux ? Vous partez ou quoi ?

Emma s'efforçait d'éviter son regard.

― Mon contrat est fini, dit-elle. Le spectacle de Ruby a bien marché, et on est resté plus longtemps que prévu. Mais on doit s'en aller maintenant. L'agent de Ruby nous a trouvé un nouvel engagement.

Sa voix se fit imperceptible.

― En Californie.

Comment diable Regina avait-elle pu ne jamais remettre en question le fait qu'Emma vivait et travaillait ici ? Bien sûr qu'elle devait finir par s'en aller tôt ou tard. Elle était musicienne accompagnatrice. Elle partait en tournée avec ses têtes d'affiches et voyageait dans tout le pays, sans doute même au-delà, au gré des contrats. Combien de semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la première fois où Emma avait sonné à sa porte en pleine nuit ? Il lui semblait que c'était hier.

― Quand ? demanda brièvement Regina.

― La semaine prochaine, répondit Emma. On part dans trois jours.

― Je vois, dit Regina d'une voix soigneusement neutre. Elle pouvait à peine se retenir de lui crier dessus en cet instant. Emma avait déjà abandonné Henri une fois. Bien sûr qu'elle s'en allait de nouveau. Elle n'hésiterait pas une minute entre lui et sa carrière. _Les gens que tu aimes t'abandonnent toujours_ , lui rappela la petite voix dans sa tête. _C'est pour ça qu'il ne faut pas s'attacher, idiote._

 _Oh, la ferme_ , pensa Regina. _Qui parle d'amour de toute façon ?_

Mais peut-être Regina était-elle injuste après tout. Il était évident qu'Emma elle-même venait juste d'apprendre qu'elle allait partir et n'en était pas enchantée.

― Vous l'avez dit à Henri ? demanda Regina d'une voix toujours soigneusement contrôlée.

― Pas encore, répondit Emma d'une petite voix. Je voulais vous le dire d'abord. Je me suis dit que peut-être…

Elle jeta un regard éperdu à Regina.

― Je ne sais pas, conclut-elle misérablement.

Qu'est-ce qu'Emma attendait donc d'elle ? Espérait-elle par hasard que Regina allait la supplier de rester ? Regina ne suppliait jamais. Emma était adulte. Elle était capable de prendre ses propres décisions.

― Vous ne savez pas comment l'annoncer à Henri, déclara Regina, choisissant délibérément le moyen le plus facile de s'en sortir. Commencez par ne pas en faire tout un plat, pour l'amour du ciel. Vous n'allez pas mourir, vous partez en Californie. Vous reviendrez. Et puis vous repartirez sans doute. Henri ne s'en portera pas plus mal. Tâchez juste de rester en contact avec lui cette fois-ci !

Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que seulement quelques semaines plus tôt, trop heureuse d'être débarrassée d'Emma, elle aurait préféré mourir que d'exiger une chose pareille.

Emma considéra Regina en silence pendant quelques instants comme si elle avait envie de dire quelque chose.

― Bien sûr, finit-elle par acquiescer. Henri n'est plus un petit garçon. Et puis il vous a vous.

Regina avait quelque chose d'important à dire à Emma, mais elle était incapable de se rappeler quoi au juste. La seule chose à laquelle elle parvenait à penser pour l'instant était la façon dont elle aiderait Henri à faire face au départ d'Emma.

― Oui, répéta-t-elle distraitement. Bien sûr qu'il m'a moi.

Emma remettait sa guitare dans son étui.

― Je ne crois pas que je vais attendre Henri aujourd'hui, dit-elle. Il faut que je fasse mes valises. Je lui parlerai plus tard.

Regina ne trouvait pas un seul mot pertinent à dire. Emma était-elle en train de la fuir ? Et leur séance de musique ?

La jeune femme blonde se leva et soutint son regard. Ses yeux verts étaient pleins de tristesse.

― Eh bien Regina, c'était super de faire de la musique avec vous. J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de remettre ça. Alors au revoir.

Lorsque Henri rentra une demi-heure plus tard, Regina était toujours assise dans le salon, son violon sur les genoux, le plateau du thé intact. Emma était partie.


	14. Chapter 14

Emma expliqua tous les détails de son contrat en Californie à Henri, et en effet celui-ci prit plutôt les choses avec philosophie. Il avait quatorze ans : il n'allait pas se mettre à pleurnicher parce qu'Emma s'en allait, quand même ? Il fallait bien qu'elle gagne sa vie. De plus il avait passé le plus clair de son existence sans elle, il n'était plus à quelques mois près. Cette fois cependant, Emma promit de l'appeler sur Skype, de lui envoyer des mails et des cartes postales, ainsi que divers colis remplis de délices californiens pendant son séjour là-bas. Henri ne s'en porterait réellement pas plus mal. Mais il n'était pas sûr que ce soit le cas de Regina.

― Maman, demanda-t-il pour la troisième fois, tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ?

― Mm ? Oui bien sûr mon chéri, répondit Regina sur un ton de gaieté forcée. Ne t'en fais pas, Emma sera de retour en un rien de temps.

― Je ne m'en fais pas qu'Emma s'en aille, maman, dit Henri de sa voix la plus sérieuse. Je m'en fais pour toi – pour vous deux ! Emma fait de son mieux pour le cacher mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas heureuse. Et toi…

― Quoi, moi ?

― Allons maman, répondit Henri en levant comiquement les yeux au ciel comme si c'était lui l'adulte dans la pièce. Je suis jeune, pas aveugle ! Ca fait deux jours que tu déprimes, que tu joues du klezmer comme une folle et que tu prétends que tout va bien. Elle part demain. Il faut que tu lui parles maintenant ! Vas-y. Je te promets d'être sage.

Regina sentit ses yeux s'écarquiller sous l'effet de la surprise et ses joues devenir brûlantes sous celui de l'embarras.

― Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, tu n'es pas aveugle ? fut-elle contrainte de demander.

― Je sais que maintenant tu l'aimes bien, maman, dit Henri, explicitant patiemment l'évidence. C'est bon. On a été seuls pendant trop longtemps, tu ne crois pas ? Tu es tellement plus heureuse quand elle est là ! Vous avez des trucs à discuter elle et toi, parce que là vous êtes toutes les deux malheureuses. Vas-y avant qu'il soit trop tard !

Bon, voilà qui était plutôt clair – et clairement embarrassant. Ainsi, il était à ce point évident pour son fils qu'elle « aimait bien » Emma. C'était la première fois que Regina avait ce genre de conversation avec Henri. Mais il était vrai qu'il n'y avait jamais eu personne de qui discuter auparavant.

― Même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas y aller, fit remarquer Regina. Je ne sais pas où habite Emma.

― Pas de problème, dit Henri tout content en sortant son smartphone de sa poche. Moi oui !

Evidemment.


	15. Chapter 15

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous a plu, et un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui ont pris le temps de me donner leur avis au cours de leur lecture ! Joyeux Noël :-)_

 _Fiddle_

* * *

Emma sous-louait une chambre dans un quartier où Regina était heureuse qu'Henri n'ait jamais eu à mettre les pieds. Regina elle-même n'était pas trop enchantée de voir son taxi disparaître dans la nuit et la laisser seule sur le trottoir, l'étui de son violon en bandoulière. Elle trouva l'immeuble d'Emma – pas de porte sécurisée pour accéder au hall – et monta les escaliers – pas d'ascenseur. Devant la porte d'Emma, elle hésita et prit une profonde inspiration, le bras levé pour frapper.

A l'instant où sa main allait rencontrer le panneau de bois, la porte s'ouvrit et Regina se retrouva nez à nez avec Emma en tongs, collant et débardeur, qui tenait une pile de magazines.

― Oh, fit Emma en sursautant légèrement, mon dieu Regina, vous avez failli me faire avoir une crise cardiaque !

― Eh bien, répondit Regina avec un sourire en coin, vous vous souvenez de la fois où vous m'avez surprise dans mon studio ? A présent nous sommes quittes !

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Il est arrivé quelque chose à Henri ?

Les yeux d'Emma s'assombrirent tandis qu'elle attendait une réponse. Elle déposa les magazines sur le palier par-dessus un tas de choses à mettre au recyclage.

― Henri va bien, la rassura Regina. Il, hem, pense que vous et moi avons des « trucs » à discuter, figurez-vous… Mais je me suis dit que vous aimeriez peut-être finir notre dernière séance de musique… Vous êtes sans doute trop occupée de toute façon. Ce n'est pas le moment. Je suis navrée, je n'aurais pas dû venir.

Emma considéra Regina sans rien dire pendant un instant, puis s'effaça et lui fit signe d'entrer.

― Non, c'est bon, dit-elle. Mes colocataires sont sortis et j'ai fini de faire mes bagages.

Emma fit entrer Regina dans le salon, où celle-ci s'assit sur le canapé pour sortir son violon tandis qu'elle-même disparaissait dans sa chambre pour aller chercher sa guitare. Elles s'accordèrent.

― A vous l'honneur, proposa Emma.

Regina hocha la tête, cala son violon sous son menton, et joua une chanson d'amour. Apparemment c'était donc bien cela qu'elle avait en tête. Elle soupira et ajouta quelques appogiatures à sa langoureuse ballade.

Emma eut un sourire radieux et joua une variation exaltée sur la ballade. Enhardie, Regina se fendit d'un long et sensuel gémissement mélodique en ré mineur. Emma répondit par une série de croches caressantes qui firent frissonner Regina d'anticipation. Elle sentait la température monter entre elles à chaque note supplémentaire. Quand elles avaient commencé à jouer, Emma était assise sur le canapé et Regina debout face à elle à l'autre bout de la pièce, mais sans même que Regina y ait pris garde, elles n'étaient plus séparées à présent que par la longueur d'un violon. L'archet de Regina caressa amoureusement la corde de sol de son violon dont elle tira des sons extatiques, et son regard s'attarda sur les lèvres entrouvertes d'Emma.

Et puis, avant même d'avoir réalisé ce qu'elle faisait, Regina qui prenait toujours un tel soin de son précieux instrument le balança littéralement sur la table basse, et sa bouche fut sur celle d'Emma, brûlante et exigeante. Emma, fondant à son contact, laissa sa guitare glisser au sol à l'aveuglette et lui rendit son baiser comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Le salon, parsemé de vêtements balancés n'importe où, devenait moins présentable de minute en minute, et poussées par un vague reste de décence à la perspective du retour des colocataires d'Emma, elles titubèrent jusqu'à sa chambre, accrochées l'une à l'autre. Elles claquèrent la porte et poussèrent sans ménagement les bagages d'Emma hors du lit pour s'écrouler dessus. Les mains et la bouche de Regina étaient partout et prirent bientôt possession du corps entier d'Emma, une de ses jambes impatiemment glissée entre ses cuisses. C'était délicieusement enivrant, et Emma si incroyablement en phase avec le moindre de ses gestes…

Soudain Regina se figea. Emma, la tête nichée au creux de son cou, gémissait :

― Je vous aime.

Regina ne releva pas – il arrive qu'on dise ces choses-là au lit – mais peut-être pour se venger mordilla-t-elle et enfonça-t-elle les ongles un peu plus fort que de coutume dans la peau douce d'Emma tandis qu'elle la conduisait peu à peu au bord de l'orgasme. Lorsqu'Emma jouit et reposa haletante sous elle, sourde à ce qui l'entourait pour un instant, peut-être les joues de Regina étaient-elle un peu mouillées – ce n'était rien, juste une ridicule réaction involontaire. Elle s'essuya hâtivement la figure du dos de la main puis roula sur le côté et tourna le dos à Emma, luttant contre l'envie de se rhabiller et de s'en aller sur-le-champ.

Quelques instants plus tard, Emma plaqua timidement son corps encore brûlant contre le dos de Regina, et lui murmura dans la nuque :

― Vous ne me croyez pas, n'est-ce pas ? Je pensais que vous ressentiez la même chose. Je suis navrée si j'ai mal compris. Je pensais que c'était de ça dont il était question dans notre musique.

Regina se raidit. Bien sûr que c'était d'amour dont il était question dans leur musique. Il avait fallu être deux pour jouer à ce jeu. Mais à présent… Elle était terrifiée de le reconnaître devant Emma, au cas où elle la perdrait. Quelque chose tournait toujours mal quand elle aimait quelqu'un. _Mais tu aimes Henri_ , fit remarquer la petite voix dans sa tête, _et ça tourne bien après tout_. Grâce à Emma, pensa-t-elle, mi-amère, mi-reconnaissante.

Regina se retourna et recula légèrement pour regarder Emma, qui la contemplait et attendait son verdict en silence.

― Je vous déteste, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle maudit de trahir tout le contraire. Et puis à quoi bon ? Vous partez demain.

― En effet, répondit Emma en la poussant sur le dos et en se mettant à cheval sur elle. Mais je reviendrai, promit-elle. Elle se pencha en avant pour lui mordiller le menton et ses seins nus frôlèrent délicieusement ceux de Regina.

― Vous avez intérêt, grommela Regina en réprimant un soupir de contentement. Henri compte sur vous à présent.

Les pupilles d'Emma étaient dilatées par le désir, mais ses mains cessèrent ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire et qui avait pour effet de faire perdre rapidement à Regina le fil de la conversation.

― Regina Mills, déclara-t-elle sobrement, Henri sait qu'il peut compter sur moi à présent. Comment se fait-il que vous ne le sachiez pas aussi ? Je veux revenir, pas seulement pour Henri, mais pour vous. Le tout est de savoir si _vous_ , vous le voulez.

Regina n'admettrait jamais une chose pareille. C'était trop de faiblesse à exposer, et elle ne pouvait décemment pas se fier assez à quelqu'un pour lui en révéler autant sur elle-même. Confier son cœur à quelqu'un – elle ne pourrait plus jamais s'y risquer. C'était absolument exclu. Elle était mieux seule de toute façon.

Emma attendit quelques instants, puis soupira et se rapprocha d'elle, les jambes entremêlées avec celles de Regina et une main légèrement posée sur sa poitrine, par-dessus son cœur qui battait la chamade.

Sans réfléchir, Regina tendit la main pour caresser tendrement la joue d'Emma. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter l'idée que celle-ci se dégage pour toujours de son étreinte, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans musique. Qu'elle le veuille ou non, Emma n'était plus une simple appogiature qu'elle pouvait aisément omettre ou remplacer, elle faisait étroitement partie de la mélodie intérieure de Regina à présent – une mélodie bien plus joyeuse, semblable à un mouvement en sol majeur qui finit par retentir après une vie entière en sol mineur.

― Oui, s'entendit-elle dire, je le veux.

Et c'était vrai.

 **FIN**


End file.
